


a heart so true

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Pokémon AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Keith is a Good Pokémon Trainer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pokemon universe, Pokémon Doctor Shiro, Pokémon Trainer Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: [Sheith Pokémon AU]Even before Keith chose the path to become a Pokémon Trainer he could feel deep down he had a stronger connection with pokémon than he did with people.





	a heart so true

**Author's Note:**

> i love combining my favorite things and my two current favorite things are sheith and pokémon, so of course i had to put the two together and make this sheith pokémon au
> 
> in this au keith is exploring the area searching for all kinds of pokémon while shiro is studying in the pokémon medical field to become a pokémon doctor. the two are pining hard for each other but don't act on it until way later on, so enjoy the slow burn mutual pining
> 
> please note that this chapter does contain **violence towards pokémon** so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this story, just know that keith does everything he can to help and shiro's right along with him
> 
> let me know if i missed any tags, all mistakes are my own! hope you enjoy!! <3

Even before Keith chose the path to become a Pokémon Trainer he could feel deep down he had a stronger connection with pokémon than he did with people.

In his experiences in life, people tended to use him solely for their own benefits, tossing him aside like garbage once their needs were met and he was rendered useless in their eyes. If it wasn’t that, people didn’t even acknowledge his existence, not even giving him so much as a glance even when he was out on the streets with nothing but the clothes on his back.

So when Keith received the call from Professor Coran to pick out a pokémon and start his journey, whether it be collecting badges and facing the Pokémon League or simply catching whatever pokémon came across his path to fill up his Pokédex, he was more than thrilled. 

He finally had a goal in his life, something to drive towards. Something to look forward to each day. Something that would make his life meaningful.

By the time Keith had arrived at the Laboratory to see Professor Coran, majority of the pokémon had already been chosen by other trainers. The only one left for him was a Vulpix, but Keith was eager to take her into his care. Professor Coran was kind enough to provide him with a decent amount of poké balls and some potions as well, sending him off with a beaming smile.

—————

Keith was taking great care in training his Vulpix, learning all kinds of new things with his companion, when all of a sudden a Charmander stumbles out of the grass, falling to Keith's feet. The poor thing looks exhausted and drained, the flame on his tail smaller than what Keith knew to be considered healthy.

"Are you alright?" he kneels down to ask the pokémon softly, and in response the Charmander whimpers in what Keith could tell is pain.

Keith looks around and finds no other trainers to be found. He weighs his options while keeping his eyes glued to the Charmander. He refuses to leave him to fend for himself in such a condition. Should he simply use a potion on the poor thing, or should he just bring him in to the Pokémon Center? It didn’t seem like there was one nearby, but he wasn’t sure if a potion would be enough for him for the time being. Still, he wanted to do _something_ to help the pokémon.

"Hey!" a voice shouts, breaking Keith from his train of thought.

Keith looks up to find an angry trainer approaching him, hands stuffed in his pockets and a nasty attitude written all over his face.

"The hell do you think you’re doing with someone else’s pokémon?!" he barks.

"Nothing," Keith answers as calmly as he can despite the anger beginning to simmer in his gut, "I didn’t know he belonged to anyone. I ran into him and he looks like he can barely stand, so I was going to bring him to the nearest Pokémon Center."

The trainer scoffs, "Charmander doesn’t need no Pokémon Center, he just needs more training. He’s gotta learn to take a hit or two."

"But he—"

"Fuck off, kid," the trainer growls, "I know what’s best for _my_ pokémon. Mind your own damn business."

Without another word the trainer flips Keith off and turns to walk away, making sure his Charmander is following along with him.

Trainers like that made Keith’s blood boil. He had no care for his pokémon, only used them as tools for battle. Pokémon shouldn’t be treated in such a way, but in this case, his hands were tied. He could tell Charmander was loyal to his trainer, despite the harsh treatment.

Keith let out a frustrated sigh before he turned to Vulpix, running his fingers through her short red fur. She leaned into his touch with a mewl and Keith smiled. Pokémon were meant to be treated with love and care. 

—————

It was nearing the end of the day, the sun beginning to set and the sky painted a gorgeous red-orange, and Keith still couldn’t get the poor Charmander out of his head. He knew there wasn’t much he could do about the situation, but he still needed to at least tell someone.

He opens up his pokégear and goes through his contacts. He easily finds the one he's looking for and presses his thumb to the one labeled 'Shiro.' It only takes a few rings before the call is answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Shiro, it’s Keith."

_"Yeah, I figured as much from the ID,"_ Shiro teases. When he hears Keith sigh, his playful tone is replaced with concern, _"Everything alright?"_

"It’s just.." Keith starts, "I found a Charmander earlier. He looked so tired and defeated, and the flame on its tail didn’t look so good. The flame is supposed to be big and bright, right?"

_"Yes,"_ Shiro confirms, _"If the flame grows too weak or even begins to flicker it could be dangerous. The Charmander needs to be looked at by a Pokémon Nurse or Doctor in order to prevent the flame from going out. When the flame goes out entirely, it’s too late."_

Keith swallows, the dread deep in his gut growing, "I’m worried, Shiro."

_"Did you bring him to a Pokémon Center?"_

“I wanted to,” Keith says quickly, as if saying he wanted to help would give him some kind of validation and make him feel better, “But he belonged to a trainer, a real nasty one too. He wouldn’t let me, and he refused to take him himself.”

Shiro sighs and Keith could hear the frustration in his voice, something rare coming from him. If there’s one thing Shiro hates more than anything in the world, it’s trainers that neglect their pokémon, especially when they're in desperate need of medical attention. Keith thinks that would be expected as someone who’s in the pokémon medical field, but at the same time, anyone with a heart should want to make sure their pokémon is healthy and properly taken care of.

_"I’m sorry, Keith. Have you thought about reporting this to an officer?"_

"I have, but Charmander is still so loyal to him. My hands are tied."

Shiro lets out another sigh, and by the tone of it Keith is sure he’s pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a solution, _"I’ll try to think of something. If anything changes, call me right away."_

"I definitely will, you’re the best Pokémon Doctor I know, Shiro."

Shiro laughs softly, _"Hardly. I barely pass as a Pokémon Nurse."_

"You’re a Pokemon doctor in my eyes, Dr. Shirogane."

_"Thank you, Keith,"_ Shiro says, and Keith could hear the genuine appreciation in his voice, _"It means more than you know."_

"It’s no problem at all. I should get going, gotta look for a place to stay for..."

The words die on Keith’s lips as the scene plays out before him. The trainer from before all but throws his Charmander to the ground, shouting at him in pure anger. Keith’s blinded by rage he can’t hear anything but the blood roaring in his ears.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Keith shouts in anger and disbelief. How could anyone do such a thing to a pokémon?! He puts himself in between the trainer and the Charmander before any more harm is done.

"I thought I told you to mind your own fucking business!" the trainer snarls. He grabs Keith by the collar of his shirt and Keith is caught off guard, dropping his pokégear to the ground. He can faintly hear Shiro calling for him.

However, Keith isn’t afraid to fight back, especially not when it comes to an asshole like this. He pulls his arm back and in one swift motion smashes the trainer’s face in. Almost instantly he’s released and the trainer curses as he clutches his swollen cheek. He swears he sees blood rolling down his chin.

"Fuck you!!" he spits angrily, "You want the damn thing? Fine, fucking have him! He’s too weak to be any use to me anyway, no matter how much I train him."

Keith is about to argue that his method of training is more resembling of torture, but the trainer shoves his hands in his pockets and walks off. Keith decides he’s not worth the time or energy and instead focuses his attention on the Charmander laying on the ground. He scrambles to pick up his pokégear and brings it to his ear.

"Shiro? Are you still there?!"

_"I’m here, Keith! What happened?!"_

"That fucking asshole trainer is what happened. He just abandoned the Charmander!" Keith could hear Shiro growl on the other end, "The poor thing is in really bad shape. Can you meet me at the Pokémon Center in Pewter City?"

_"Sure thing, I’ll be right over! Bring him to Nurse Joy right away!"_

"Got it!"

Keith closes his pokégear without another word and gently pulls the Charmander into his arms, careful not to irritate his injuries any further. Charmander whimpers in pain and Keith gasps when he sees the tiny flame on his tail begin to flicker.

"Hold on, buddy," Keith whispers as he begins to run, holding Charmander close, "We’re going to get you some help right away. You’ll never be near that monster ever again."

Charmander lets out a whine before slipping his eyes closed. Keith curses and quickens his pace.

—————

Keith is pacing nervously back and forth in the waiting room of the Pokémon Center when Shiro arrives. He’s out of breath and braces a hand on the wall to collect himself.

"How’s Charmander doing?" he asks once he regains his energy.

Keith points to the closed double doors leading to the emergency room, "Nurse Joy took him in the back right away. I haven’t heard anything yet."

Shiro nods, walking towards Keith before placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder,   
"I’ll make sure he makes it through this, Keith. We’ll do everything we can for him."

"Thank you, Shiro. Please help him," Keith’s voice cracks halfway through the sentence, but Shiro doesn’t say a word about it.

In a hurry Shiro makes his way passed the double doors and into the emergency room, joining Nurse Joy in tending to the injured Charmander.

Keith watches the doors close and resumes his pacing. Suddenly, he feels his poké ball twitching on his belt before it falls to the ground. Vulpix pops out and is immediately by Keith’s side, rubbing her head against his leg at an attempt to soothe him, mewling softly in concern for her trainer.

With a sad smile, Keith lifts Vulpix into his arms, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, "Thank you, Vulpix."

He holds Vulpix tightly in his arms as if letting her go would put her in danger too. He wouldn’t know what he would do with himself if she was in such a life-threatening situation. He shook his head, banishing such a terrible thought from his mind.

As the night went on Keith found himself growing tired, dozing off every now and then as he waited for someone, anyone to come out and tell him the situation. He just had to know how Charmander was doing, if he was holding on strong or if his injuries were much too severe to treat. Keith prayed it was the former.

He gave his legs a break and sat in one of the open chairs, snoring softly with Vulpix resting securely in his arms when he felt a large hand shaking him gently. Keith stirred awake and blinked slowly, gathering his surroundings. Everything flooded back and he jolted upwards when he locked eyes with Shiro.

"How’s Charmander?!" he asked worriedly.

Shiro gave him a reassuring smile and Keith slowly relaxed, "He made it, Keith. Nurse Joy said if it had been any later things could’ve gone downhill, but bringing him in right away saved his life. You saved his life, Keith."

Keith felt tears of joy burn the corners of his eyes and Vulpix chirped happily at the good news, "_You_ saved his life, Shiro. You’re the one in the medical field, you were the one in the emergency room with him."

Shiro smiles, bringing a hand up to Keith’s cheek to wipe his tears away, "We _both_ saved his life."

—————

Keith knew for a fact he wasn’t leaving Charmander’s side and Shiro also wanted to keep an eye on him, so the two slept at the Pokémon Center, occupying the empty chairs in the waiting room. Vulpix returned to her poké ball now that her trainer was content, and Keith slept resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder, Shiro laying his head on Keith’s in return.

When the morning comes around, Keith wakes up to the sound of Pidgeys and Spearows chirping away. He remembers the events of the previous night and practically jumps out of his seat to check up on Charmander. In the distance he hears a sleepy Shiro sputter at the loss of his pillow.

Keith bursts into the emergency room and finds Charmander wide awake and well-rested, the flame on his tail bigger and brighter than ever and his eyes practically shimmering with life. Keith lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and smiles.

"Glad to see you’re doing better, buddy. You scared me back there," he says.

Charmander chirps and walks over to Keith’s side. Keith squats down so they’re eye to eye and gives him a reassuring pat on the head, humming softly when Charmander leans into his soothing touch.

"That trainer of yours was a real ass, wasn’t he? Any interest in traveling with me and Vulpix instead?" Keith offers.

Charmander smiles and chirps again, and Keith laughs as he scoops him into his arms. His journey has just begun and not only does he already have his second pokémon, but he’s already making a difference in the world. This is exactly what he was looking for, and he couldn’t be any happier.

Shiro stands at the doorway and watches the scene unfold silently, an endearing smile on his face. Keith was so good with Pokémon, he never failed to blow him away.

Keith senses a presence behind him and turns to Shiro with a wide grin, "Shiro! Charmander chose to travel with me!"

"I’m happy for you, Keith," Shiro says with a smile, "I could tell that you really care about him."

Keith laughs, "Of course I do. I hope he knows that I do."

"I’m sure he does. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Shiro blushes when he realizes he spoke that last sentence aloud and sees Keith blushing as well.

"Th-Thank you?" he stutters, flustered from the unexpected and heartfelt compliment.

"A-Anyway!" Shiro quickly stammers, "I think it’s time to get going, yeah? Charmander looks eager to get on the road."

Keith nods in agreement, "So am I."

The two walk out of the Pokémon Center side by side. Keith thanks Shiro for helping him once more before they part ways, Keith resuming his pokémon training and Shiro going back to his studies.

Keith walks with Vulpix on one side and Charmander on the other, thinking aloud to his two companions with a grin, "Shiro really is something, isn’t he?"

**Author's Note:**

> picturing keith with a vulpix and charmander makes my heart happy
> 
> let me know what you think of this au! i had a lot of fun writing it and i have some more ideas for other pokémon that keith will grow attached to (all being fire type, of course)
> 
> all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
